Many power plants utilized a gas turbine system, in which fuel is combusted as it is injected into pressurized air, thereby heating and increasing thermal energy of the gas. The energy is then extracted from the heated gas with a turbine which converts thermal energy into kinetic energy. The kinetic energy may be used to drive another device, for example, a generator. The combustion process is often initiated by an ignition source (e.g. a spark plug). Due to the high temperature of the ignition source and the high concentration of the fuel as it enters the air, the combustion is very rapid and nearly instantaneous.